Actions Speak Louder Than Words
by calzona7
Summary: An aftermath account of the 10x11 episode when it ends with "maybe we shouldn't talk as much". It's quite hot, so you have been warned. If you find this kind of thing offensive, I suggest you stop reading now :) It's my first fanfic, so be generous ;) reviews are welcome, I'd love to know what you think.


Actions speak louder than words...

"_That is not what I said... At all_" Callie argued as she placed the cups on the counter and turned to walk to the living area where Arizona was tidying the days mess.

_"Yeah, well it's not what you said, it's how you said it, that tone that you used"._

_"Oh okay, so now we're gonna fight about how we fight? This is... I'm sick of this. I mean, every time we talk it turns into this..."_

Arizona cut off her sentence, moving closer towards the equally as angry Callie.

_"I'm sorry? You think I'm not sick of it, Callie? 'Cause everything I say seems to piss you off. Like everything's loaded, i don't know..."_

Callie grabbed Arizona by the hips and pulled her closer to fill the gap between them before taking her wife's face in her hands an interrupting her rant with a meaningful kiss.

The past couple months had been tough for the two of them with trying to overcome the struggle of Arizona's mistake, and Callie had only just decided to try and get things back to how they were, she missed her wife. She hated what she'd done and the hurt, betrayal, disappointment, anger, it was all still very much present, but she_ missed_ her wife. She had to give her another chance, their vows meant something, right? She loved her so much, and she knew Arizona felt the same way, so they could work things out, surely?

The kiss lingered for a few seconds. Both of them were taking in the moment, the first 'moment' they'd shared in, what felt like, forever. They gently pulled back to look each other in the eyes, Callie still holding Arizona's face, which at this point, had a look of slight confusion on it, almost waiting for an explanation.

_"I think talking may be the problem"._

The look of confusion swiftly turned to realisation when Arizona grasped what Callie was 'saying'.

_"Maybe we shouldn't talk as much"._

Callie raised her eyebrow in that seductive, questioning way that she does, almost as to get Arizona's approval. They smiled at each other in a way they both hadn't seen for weeks, since before, when they were truly happy. Their lips met once again, intertwined, both as eager as each other to explore their lovers mouth. Callie moved one hand to the back of Arizona's head, taking a fistful of the silky blonde hair and softly pulling it to tilt her head back and expose her neck. She began trailing kisses along the exposed skin, causing Arizona to quietly moan at the sensation of feeling Callie's breath, lips, tongue against her. Oh how Callie missed that sound.

Arizona's hands started continuously caressing Callie's body. Working their way under her top, touching her burning hot skin, travelling from the dimples in her back at the bottom of her spine, running her fingertips up the length of her back to her shoulders and falling back down around her sides, sending shivers of pleasure throughout Callie's body.

Grabbing the hem of Callie's top, Arizona pulled it over her head, letting her hair fall back into place on her shoulders, and flung it on the floor before returning to feeling her wife, holding her, touching her, kissing her.

_"Bedroom?"._ Callie whispered in the short break she'd taken from kissing to catch her breath.

_"Uh-hmm"_ Arizona nodded as she held Callie's wrists and pulled them softly to lead her to the bedroom. They stumbled through the door, closing it as they went, all the while kissing each other and fumbling with their clothes to remove them. Arizona sat at the end of the bed and pulled her top off, quickly followed by her pants and watched as Callie sexily slipped out of hers until the two were left in just their bra and panties.

_"God, you're beautiful"_ Arizona sat stunned, looking at Callie's body, appreciating every inch of her glowing golden skin. Just looking at her like this aroused her further. She could feel her wetness becoming more apparent through her panties.

Callie smiled her wide, beautiful, time-stopping smile and walked slowly toward Arizona, who was now fumbling with velcro straps to remove her prosthetic.

_"Lay back"_ The brunette instructed in a deep seductive voice, leaving no room for refusal on Arizona's part. She shifted up the bed and lay down so her blonde hair was sprawled out across the blue pillows her head rested on. Callie slowly crawled up the bed and lay on her side with her head propped up by her elbow, looked down at the blue eyed beauty that lay beside her. Callie gazed at her wife and whispered,

_"I love you. After all that has happened and all that could happen, I will always love you..." _her eyes started to fill up and her voice became hoarse, _"I just... You should know that..."_ She paused momentarily as to regain her control before continuing_, "... I forgive you, Arizona. I hate what you did, and sometimes it still hurts, but I do. I forgive you, and I love..."_

Arizona interrupted by pulling Callie's face down to meet hers kissed her with all the love she possibly could.

_"I love you too, Calliope... And I'm sorry, I'm so sorry". _She kissed her again, softer this time and followed it with more soft kisses, eventually, but quickly, turning into longer, genuine, harder kisses. Callie pushed her passed Arizona's lips with her tongue and explored her mouth, moving her hand to her waist and softly squeezing her closer to her own wanting and longing body. Her hips moving in a rhythm against Arizona's side. The two were becoming hot a breathless as the kissing, touching and grinding continued. In a quick move, Arizona pushed Callie flat on her back and climbed on top of her steadying herself on her forearms she placed either side of Callie's head. She looked down at the sparkling dark brown eyes that were staring up at her filled with love, and listened to the words that her plump, tender, soft lips spoke.

_"I've missed you"._

Arizona smiled, she sure as hell had missed Callie too. She was prepared to show her just how much she had missed her, how much she was sorry and how much she truly loved her.

Arizona started to leave soft kisses down Callie's neck, over her chest and between her breasts. Running her tongue over her glistening skin, around the edges of the black material that made her bra. She couldn't help but smile as she heard the sound of Callie's soft, barely audible moans and the feel of Callie's hips rotating against her.

_"This needs to come off, now"_ Arizona said through her smile, gesturing to Callie's bra that was quickly thrown on the floor, accompanying the mount of clothing they slipped out of earlier. Meeting her wife's mouth and gently switching between sucking and nibbling her bottom lip, Arizona moved her right hand down to Callie's breast, squeezing the handful that greeted her, then focused on her hard nipples, playing with them, rolling them with her fingers causing Callie to arch her back, offering herself to the pleasure of her lover. Heavy, rapid and unsteady breathing filled the room.

Callie could feel how wet Arizona was making her and wasn't sure how long she could hold out before the blonde pushed her over the edge. Tightening one hand around the top of Arizona's supporting arm, Callie used the other to forcefully guide the blonde's right hand from her breast down her middle to her inner thighs and let out a loud sigh when she trace her length over her panties.

Feeling her wife's wetness through her panties, Arizona looked down in amazement at how quick she had made Callie so turned on.

_"Someone's excited"_ Arizona teased with a huge smug grin across her face.

Callie blushed and breathed, _"I told you... I missed you"._ Her words were broken, being spoken between each deep breath she was taking.

_"Mmmmm"_ Arizona lent in and kissed her whilst moving her fingers underneath the black laced fabric that formed Callie's panties, to feel the warm greeting moisture over her sex that awaited her touch. Using one finger she ran it up from her opening to her clit with the exact amount of pressure to make Callie jerk her hips, turn away from the embracing kiss and let out a loud and breathless,

_"Oh FUCK!"._

_"Shhh. We don't want Sophia to wake up now, do we?"_ Arizona spoke the words into the crease of her lovers' neck.

The feeling of her wife's breath on her neck supported by the incredible feeling of her fingers pleasuring her was too much for Callie to keep any noise in.

_"Oh my... God... Ari-zona... It's... I... Oh my god"._

Her attempt to speak had clearly failed, forming a sentence was too hard when she was feeling this good.

Arizona continued rubbing Callie's clit with two fingers to add more pressure. Moving in circles, from left to right, up and down, occasionally moving down to her opening to gather more juices and bringing it back up to her clit.

_"You're driving me crazy"._ The only sentence Callie seemed to be capable of forming.

_"Good"_ Arizona replied.

She could hear Callie's breathing becoming more rapid, turning into moans and whimpers, her hips moving quicker, her back arching, her knees bending further toward her chest, her eyes tightly shut, her whole body tensing, awaiting the release... She was almost there.

She took her hand out of the Latinas panties and moved it around her thighs to grip her ass. Almost immediately, Callie protested.

_"Don't stop... Please, Arizona"_ she wanted to sound dominating, but as usual, her voice was more pleading and desperate.

_"I want this to last, baby,"_ Arizona confessed_, "not yet"._

She pulled the panties off slowly, paying attention to the soft touches she gave Callie's legs along the way, and added the black material to the pile of clothes on the floor.

_"I want to taste your release"._ Arizona loved the taste of her wife, she was incredible, and knowing she made her get to the point that she's able to taste her was always something she loved.

She moved down the bed leaving small kisses along the whole of Callie's body until she was able to kiss her thighs. The Latina spread her legs further, opening herself up to the blue eyed, blonde woman staring up at her. Slowly licking the inside of Callie's thighs, Arizona moved slowly further up to her core, sending tingles through Callie, making her squirm in anticipation of what was to come. She used her fingers to spread her labia and open up her sex. She softly blew resulting in an appreciative moan. Arizona took a quick glance up to the brunette who was arching her back, burying the back of her head in the pillow and clutching her own hair with her right hand moaning for more before returning to pleasure her.

She used her tongue to make patterns over Callie's sex, taking in her sent along the way. Listening to the moans served to encourage the oral sex she was giving. Callie started unconsciously thrusting her hips to the rhythm of the licking, her stomach tensing in the build-up, her eyebrows scrunching, biting her lip, she could feel herself almost climaxing. It felt amazing!

Arizona slowed the rhythm, bringing her down from the build-up, lingering the climax, she wasn't ready.

_"Don't tease me, Arizona"_ Callie breathed.

_"Tell me what you want me to do" _Arizona replied. She knew what Callie wanted, she always did, she just wanted to hear the words, it was a huge turn on for her.

_"Just fuck me..."_ Callie's voice sounded almost stressed, she wanted to come, she needed to come.

With no hesitation and with a smile on her face, Arizona proceeded to use her index finger to slowly enter Callie. A sigh of relief and pleasure told her it was just what her wife needed. She quickly found a rhythm inside of her lover, and after about a minute entered her middle finger too.

Callie's moans became louder, accompanied by the occasional "yes", "fuck" and other Spanish curse words. The blonde thrusted deeper into her, finding her 'spot' and hitting it hard and fast with her fingers. She lent in and resumed licking Callie's clit, knowing that the two actions would bring Callie's orgasm to ahead. Alternating between licking and sucking on her clit, and moving her fingers faster inside her wife, Arizona felt Callie's walls clenching and tightening around her fingers. She noticed the small shudders her wife has before an orgasm, the sharp intake of breath, her muscles contacting in a way that could only mean one thing.

"Right there, right there, right there..." Callie moaned the words, arching her back, pulling her hair with one hand and the sheets with another until finally Arizona led her to her burning, enticing, captivating climax, bringing her hips off the bed and into the air.

_"Holy shit!"_ Callie shouted through her orgasm.

Holding her fingers in place, Arizona slowed and softened the licks over Callie's sex, making sure she maintained the pleasure. After a few seconds she took her fingers out and moved up to face her wife who was still trembling and reeling from her orgasm and softly kissed her forehead.

_"Thank you, thank you, thank you..."_ Callie whispered her appreciation to Arizona_. "That was amazing..."_

_"I missed you too" _Arizona smiled down at Callie, and shared a look which said more than words could. For the first time in a while, nothing else mattered, in that moment everything was perfect. They were both with the one that they loved and couldn't be happier. They kissed passionately for a few minutes before Arizona slumped onto her back beside Callie. They both lay there silent for a few seconds catching their breath. Callie rolled onto her side and looked over Arizona and in a playful, yet serious tone said,

_"If you ever sleep with anyone else again, I'm gonna kick your ass" _then lent in for a kiss.

_"Now, I think it's time to get you out of these"_ Callie pulled at Arizona's bra and panties. _"I wanna make you feel as good as you just made me feel..."_


End file.
